Teenage WASTELAND! A Nova Geração
by Natalia W
Summary: Chegou a vez dos herdeiros daquela paz conquistada arduamente, tomarem conta de Hogwarts. "O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece" - Blaise Pascal.
1. For Me, This is Heaven

**Capítulo 1: **For Me, This is Heaven

- James! Harry gritou assim que terminou de subir as escadas e chegou em frente à porta do quarto do filho mais velho.

James praguejou assim que ouviu o pai subindo as escadas com raiva, parecendo que ia botar tudo a baixo. "Droga", ele disse baixinho, enquanto se enrolava mais ainda nas cobertas e passava a mão no queixo, de onde escorria um filete de baba (N/A: Ew!). Ele sabia o que era. Provavelmente eles já estavam atrasados pro almoço na Toca, costume de todos os domingos. Mas era domingo, um dia santo! Pra que diabos acordarem tão cedo?! Já não bastava acordar cedo de setembro a julho e ir direto para a sala de aula, ouvindo "um ser qualquer" – em respeito ao professor Bins – falar uma outra merda qualquer?

- James Sirius Potter! Saia do quarto, agora! Gritou Harry novamente, perdendo a paciência.

Ta bem; chamá-lo pelo meio do nome já não era um bom sinal. Não pelo seu pai, que nunca perdia a calma. Se fosse sua mãe, Gina, tudo bem. James levantou da cama e foi se arrastando até a porta, pisando em revistas, roupas e tropeçando num par de tênis que estavam jogados no chão. Seu quarto era uma bagunça. Papeis amassados no chão, e acumulando-se na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha. As únicas coisas que se encontravam sempre no mesmo lugar era seu pomo de ouro, que ficava dentro de uma caixinha de couro, e uma foto dele e de Louise – sua namorada –, na cabeceira da cama.

- Espera ai... Disse ele, bocejando.

Assim que abriu a porta, seu pai entrou com tanta rapidez que acabou o empurrando, fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça na porta do armário.

- AI! Merda... Ele disse, esfregando a cabeça e fazendo uma cara de dor.

- Ótimo, vai ver isso faça você acordar. Harry disse, escondendo algo atrás de si.

- Muito obrigada... é exatamente assim que eu gosto de acordar. Com alguém gritando no meu ouvido e uma porrada na cabeça... Resmungou ele, enquanto achava os óculos debaixo do lençol.

- Chega de piadas, James. O que eu vou falar é sério!

- Ta, fala. James disse, olhando meio preocupado para o pai, sentando na cama.

- Eu quero que você me fale a verdade, ouviu? De quem é isso? Perguntou Harry jogando uma caixa para ele. Ah, ele conhecia aquela caixa. Boas lembranças, muito boas.

- Pai... Ele começou, rindo pra quebrar o gelo, mas foi interrompido.

- Não são do Al, são? Perguntou ele, meio que com receio. – Eu achei isso atrás da pia do banheiro.

- Não... são minhas. As camisinhas são minhas. James disse, levantando e pondo a mão no ombro do pai, que respirava com alivio.

- Por favor, ache outro lugar pra guardar isso, ta? Se sua mãe vir ela tem um troço!

- Ok, relaxe! James disse rindo, guardando a caixa dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha.

- Ah, e não comente isso com o seu irmão, não quero que ele fique com idéias na cabeça!

- Qual é, você acha que ele não sabe o...

- Eu sei que ele sabe o que é, James... só não fale nada com Albus, ouviu?

- Ta... James disse, levantando da cama e pegando uma toalha que estava jogada numa cadeira.

- Ótimo, agora não demore pra se arrumar... já devíamos estar na casa de sua avó! Harry disse, antes de sair do quarto.

- Ah... hoje vai ser um dia e tanto... James comentou maroto, olhando com interesse para a gaveta aonde tinha guardado a caixa.

Nada como um almoço em família num dia de domingo. Principalmente se a família da qual você faz parte são os Weasley. O sol forte do meio dia batia na superfície do lago cristalino e esquentava o pequeno píer de madeira, as árvores, umas maiores do que as outras, faziam uma sombra aconchegante e a brisa da tarde passava pelo jardim levantando as folhas do chão. No quintal da casa, uma mesa enorme tinha sido posta e coberta por uma toalha branca. Talheres e pratos já estavam arrumados, esperando apenas que todos se sentassem e começassem a comer.

Molly simplesmente adorava os fins de semana em que todos se reuniam. Com a correria do dia a dia, e os netos longe pela maior parte do ano, às vezes a casa ficava mais vazia do que o aceitável, apesar dela e Arthur gostarem de um bom descanso. Criar sete filhos e ainda ajudar a criar os inúmeros netos fora e era uma tarefa prazerosa, mas relaxar era tão bom quanto.

Para sermos mais específicos, eram doze netos no total. Havia James, Albus e Lily, filhos de Harry e Gina. Lily era parecida com a mãe tanto fisicamente, como na personalidade. Adorava provocar os irmãos mais velhos, principalmente Al, mas também era um amor de menina. O que mais chamava atenção, além da sua alma festeira, eram os seus olhos verdes como os da avó paterna. Albus era todo o pai. Gostava mais de ficar na dele, apesar de não ser introspectivo. James era uma mistura perfeita dos pais. Maroto e brincalhão como a mãe, mas às vezes sério e poucas vezes responsável, como o pai.

Rose e Hugo eram Ron e Hermione novamente. Rose era estudiosa, responsável, e bonita como a mãe, tinha aquele ar piadista do pai, os olhos chocolate como os de Hermione e os cabelos ruivos e lisos. Já Hugo era tímido, seus cabelos formavam cachinhos perfeitos e castanhos e os olhos azuis eram como os de Ron. Faziam uma bela dupla, e apesar de estarem discutindo e se desentendendo pela maior parte do tempo, eles amavam um ao outro.

Eram todos netos mais do que perfeitos. Havia também Louis, Dominique e Victorie, o trio de cabelos platinados, filhos de Fleur e Gui. Molly e Lucy, as filhas praticamente idênticas de Percy e Penélope, e por ultimo mais não menos importante, Fred e Roxanne, um calmo até demais e a outra um furacão, filhos de George e Angelina.

Os gritos animados dos garotos eram ouvidos com facilidade de dentro da casa, onde os adultos conversavam. Eles estavam travados em um jogo de quadribol improvisado no jardim, com as balizas penduradas nos galhos de uma árvore. As meninas assistiam tudo atentamente. As meninas "vírgula", pois Rose tinha se metido no meio do jogo e já tomava conta de tudo, ordenando que eles fizessem isso e aquilo. Só faltava Lily chegar e elas duas ganhavam dos dois times sem ajuda de ninguém. E falando em uma das crias de Harry Potter...

- Lils! Lucy exclamou assim que viu a ruiva aparecer do outro lado do jardim.

- Potter, arraste essa sua bunda magrela até aqui! Exclamou Rose pra Albus, que olhou em choque para ela e apontou para os pais que estavam ao lado dele.

Harry e Gina riram da brincadeira da afilhada. Rose era toda o pai. Enquanto eles dois entravam na casa, James, Albus e Lily seguiam para o meio do jardim, onde estavam todos os primos, agora já no chão e não com as vassouras no ar.

-Muito bem, muito bem... quem sentiu a minha falta? Perguntou James, enquanto chegava arfando e com o seu sorriso mais sedutor.

- Eu não senti.

- Nem eu.

- É, nem eu...

- Nossa, que consideração... já disse que eu tenho a maior sorte de ter vocês como primos? Perguntou ele irônico, e pegando uma vassoura que estava recostada no tronco de uma árvore pra bater nos primos.

- Caramba que fome... Reclamou Louis. – Que horas a gente almoça? Perguntou o loiro.

- Assim que o Ted e a Vic chegarem. Disse Dominique pra o irmão mais novo.

- Então a gente só almoça amanhã... Victorie demora anos pra se arrumar! Reclamou ele da irmã mais velha.

- Eu falei com aquele gay – vulgo Ted Lupin – hoje de manhã e ele disse que os dois têm "grandes novidades"... Disse Fred de onde estava deitado, esboçando um desenho num papel.

- Imaginem só... ela só pode estar grávida do jeito que eles mandam ver feito coelhos. Brincou Albus, fazendo o pessoal rir.

- Falando em mandar ver... procriar, se é que vocês me entendem...

- A gente sempre te entende, James. Disse Hugo revirando os olhos.

Todos eles estavam agora sentados em baixo de uma sombra de uma árvore meio que enorme, na beira no lago. Lily estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Rose, e ao lado das duas estavam Dominique e Lucy. Ao lado das quatro estavam Roxanne e Hugo, e na árvore da frente, Fred e Louis. Apenas James e Al continuavam em pé.

- Albus, meu irmãozinho querido, eu gostaria de introduzir você a uma coisa que nós, os mestres, chamamos de camisinha! Disse James seriamente, passando o braço pelos ombros do irmão.

- Meu Deus...

- Nojento!

- Potter...

- Repete... porque eu acho que não entendi. Disse Albus, olhando incrédulo para o irmão. – Você acha que eu não sei o que é uma camisinha? Perguntou ele.

- Eu sei que você sabe o que é, é claro... se não soubesse, o nosso problema seria maior do que eu pensava! O negócio é o seguinte... quando é que você e sua namorada vão consumar esse relacionamento abençoado por Deus? Perguntou ele. As palavras escolhidas por ele fizeram o pessoal rir.

- Não é da sua conta, James. Disse ele sem-graça.

- Ahh, qual é! Não fique tímido... primeiro de tudo, você sabe como colocar uma camisinha? Perguntou ele com ar de professor. – Alguém aqui sabe? Perguntou ele para os primos, que observavam tudo segurando o riso.

Apenas Fred e Louis levantaram a mão, o último já estava rindo descontroladamente.

- Muito bem... e você Hugo Weasley, não adianta se esconder porque _eu sei_ que você também sabe! Exclamou ele apontando para o primo, que arregalou os olhos.

- Hugo! Exclamou Rose para o irmão, fingindo malicia.

- Nem comece... Resmungou ele.

- Bom, sendo assim... o que acham de uma demonstração? Algum voluntário? Perguntou ele, recebendo olhares arregalados e os gritos de protesto das meninas.

- Meu Deus! James, você é doente! Exclamou Dominique, antes de se levantar.

- Doido. Seu irmão não tem jeito, Lils... Disse Rose para Lily, que ria da merda que o irmão estava armando.

- Eu não fico mais aqui! Disse Roxanne levantando.

- Não, Roxy... você é a minha preferida! Gritou ele fingindo estar desesperado.

- Entre quem? Perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha e deixando o lugar junto com as meninas.

Salvos pelo gongo. Assim que as meninas chegaram no meio do jardim, com James ainda gritando no pé do ouvido delas, insistindo que aquela seria "...uma experiência única na vida de vocês!", Victorie e Ted apareceram na outra extremidade do jardim – bem ao lado da casa – e acenaram para elas.

- Vic! Gritou Dominique para a irmã, com alivio. – Não sabe como é bom ter você aqui! Disse ela, assim que conseguiu alcançá-la, lhe dando um abraço.

- Nossa, o que houve?! Perguntou Victorie, rindo e retribuindo o abraço.

- Nada! Disse James, que tinha acompanhado as garotas até a frente da casa. Logo atrás dele estavam Hugo, Fred, Albus e Louis. – São apenas as novidades que vocês querem contar... estão nos deixando curiosos!

- Ta... mas vão ter que esperar um pouco. Disse Ted. – Vamos contar na hora do almoço...

- Que seria... agora? Disse Roxanne, apontando pra mesa e depois pra porta da casa, da qual Molly sai correndo, enxugando as mãos no avental e indo abraçar a neta mais velha e o namorado.

A matriarca da família aproximou-se do grupo e foi direto abraçando Victorie e Ted juntos, num de seus famosos abraços de "quebrar as costelas". Quando finalmente foram soltos, o que não faltaram foram as broncas de como estavam magros e pálidos, e que deviam comer algo imediatamente. Ted e Victorie apenas riram educadamente, acostumados com aquelas coisas toda vez que iam para a Toca.

- Venham almoçar, crianças. Disse ela, referindo-se ao grupo todo, mesmo que dois deles tivessem 23 anos.

Ao atravessarem o jardim, já se depararam com os pais sentados na mesa, e o "banquete" posto com os melhores e maravilhosos pratos da Sra. Weasley. O melhor dos almoços de fim-de-semana era a hora em que todos se sentavam à mesa; era aconchegante. As conversas eram as melhores e as pessoas também.

Numa normal família britânica, você observaria a mesa divida entre dois lados. Num lado, estariam os adultos, conversando sobre coisas mais sérias e assuntos maciços. No outro, você ouviria os risos altos e as brincadeiras constantes dos jovens, que sempre acabavam em guerras de comida, mesmo que a comida fosse deliciosa demais pra ser desperdiçada daquele jeito. Nesse caso, a família Weasley não era normal, pois só havia crianças naquela mesa. Não havia uma linha que separava as duas gerações.

- E então, quem ganhou a partida? Perguntou Ron, sentado ao lado de Hermione e servindo-se do empadão de carne.

- Eu ganhei pai! Exclamou Rose sorridente.

- Você, e quanto à sua dupla, hein? Sua ruiva traidora! Brincou Louis, atirando um pedaço do pão de alho na cabeça da prima.

- Admita Loira, eu fiz praticamente tudo ali... quase que não foi preciso, porque Hugo e Fred jogam mal pra caramba!

- HEY! Exclamou Hugo indignado, sentado em frente à irmã.

- Ok, eu admito que sou melhor com um lápis e um papel na mão do que com um bastão na mão. Disse Fred, servindo-se.

- Ui. Disse Albus rindo junto com o irmão.

- Cala a boca pervertido. Disse Fred rindo, atirando o torrão de açúcar que ia colocar no suco em James, que o pegou com a boca.

- Tudo bem, os homens – tirando o meu querido primo Fred – têm certa dificuldade quando o assunto é se expressar verdadeiramente. Disse ela, fingindo indiferença. As mulheres na mesa riram. Lucy, Dominique, Lily e Roxanne bateram palmas para a prima.

- Foi de mim que ela tirou essa inteligência. Disse Hermione, orgulhosa.

- Me tire dessa, viu! Disse James, bebendo o suco de abóbora.

- Eu também! Disse Albus, junto ao irmão.

- Tire todos nós dessa, sobrinha! Disse George, fingindo estar indignado. – Somos homens decentes. Disse ele, fazendo Angelina tossir ao lado dele.

- Nós somos homens decentes, você... eu já não tenho certeza. Disse Harry, rindo.

- Ora ora, ele colocou as mangas de fora! Disse Carlinhos brincando com o cunhado.

- Nem vem Harry, você roubou a nossa irmãzinha e sabe disso! Disse Gui, rindo.

- É isso ai. Disse George.

- Ok, vocês tem consciência de que eu estou aqui, não é? Falam de mim como se eu não existisse. Reclamou Gina, mas rindo da brincadeira toda.

As brincadeiras no meio do almoço eram inevitáveis. Principalmente da parte de James, Albus e Rose, que viviam arranjando alguma coisa pra falar não importasse de quem. Era bom demais e não passava rápido, dava pra aproveitar cada momento meticulosamente. Depois do banquete, vinha a sobremesa. Os bolos e os pudins eram a melhor parte, porque além do almoço maravilhoso, Molly fazia os melhores doces que se existia.

O sol ainda batia quente na grama verde da Toca e o almoço já acabava. Quem diria, que aquele domingo seria mais especial do que qualquer outro domingo que eles já tiveram juntos. E foram muitos.

- Família, a conversa está ótima... mas, Ted e eu temos algumas coisas importantes para contar. Disse Victorie de repente, virando toda a atenção para ela e Ted.

- O que houve? Perguntou Molly curiosa.

- Victorie Weasley, não me diga que você está grávida. Disse Gui alarmado.

- PAI! Dominique, Louis e Victorie exclamaram na mesma hora.

- Não, pai... eu não estou grávida... Disse Victorie suspirando alto, morrendo de vergonha.

Os cabelos de Ted, que estava ao seu lado, passavam de um castanho escuro para preto e a pele estava branca quase transparente.

- Sr. Weasley, Victorie e eu decidimos esperar que toda a família estivesse reunida pra darmos a notícia... nós dois estamos noivos. – A face de Ted se iluminou e ele sentiu o sangue voltando ao rosto, só de pronunciar a palavra noivos. – Eu pedi a mão da sua filha em casamento. Concluiu ele, controlando-se para não pular em cima da mesa, de tanta felicidade. Apesar de ser filho de Remus, ele tinha os surtos parecidos com os que Tonks tinha.

O silêncio na mesa durou apenas um segundo, pois no momento seguinte, não havia nada que pudesse parar os Weasley de gritar de felicidade. Ted e Victorie foram engolfados por abraços dos que estavam mais próximos, e não demorou para que a Sra. Weasley os abraçasse com aquele famoso "abraço quebra-costelas e outros ossos do corpo".

- Parabéns, minha querida! Disse Arthur, abraçando a neta.

- Obrigada, vô!

- E você rapaz, trate de cuidar muito bem da minha neta.

- Pode deixar, Sr. Weasley... eu já cuido muito bem dela. Disse Ted sorrindo, e abraçando a loira pela cintura.

- Faça das suas palavras as minhas, papai... Disse Gui, aparecendo ao lado de Arthur.

Ted congelou novamente, mas sorriu ao abraçar o pai da sua noiva. Victorie sorria ao seu lado, confiante e aliviada pelo pai ter parado de forçar a barra com ele.

- Parabéns, aos dois! Disse Gui, mais descontraído e abraçando a filha.

- Obrigada papai! Não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso! Disse ela, soltando-se do abraço.

- Eu sei o quanto. Disse ele, e depois virando-se para o novo genro. – Então, Ted... quais são os planos para o que vem pela frente?

- Ainda estamos nos organizando... Victorie já conseguiu se estabelecer no Saint's Mungus, e eu estou quase terminando o meu curso no Ministério. Quanto ao casamento, eu recebi regras estritas de não me envolver na decoração senão...

Gui riu junto com a filha e Ted. Já tinha passado da hora desses dois juntar as trouxas. Assim que a conversa deles três terminara, James veio correndo à eles e pulou em cima de Ted que cambaleou para o lado.

- Iai, Lupin... pronto pra se acostumar com a vida na rédea curta? Sem mais noites atrás de rabos de saia... é bom você se comportar, porque qualquer passo em falso e você já era, meu amigo! Disse James bem-humorado, abraçando-o.

- Pode deixar... pra falar a verdade, eu fico feliz em ser homem de uma só. É uma sensação única. Disse Ted, assim que Victorie saiu para falar com as tias, a mãe a avó.

- Meu Deus, o que ela fez com você? Perguntou Albus, juntando-se ao grupo com os outros primos.

- Lavagem cerebral. A única resposta! Eu nunca desistiria da minha vida atrás das mulheres... Merlin, isso sim que é único! Disse Fred rindo, e batendo na palma da mão de Albus.

- Al, eu vou contar tudo isso pra Emily! Exclamou Rose, vitoriosa.

- Rose, nem se atreva. Disse ele sério. – Eu tava só brincando.

- Falando em Emily... Disse James, mas não conseguiu completar a frase porque os gritos de protestos foram mais altos.

- James, nem pense nisso! Exclamou Roxanne.

- Seu pervertido. Resmungou Dominique.

- Nem todo mundo tem um passado de cafetina que nem o seu, James. Disse Hugo balançando a cabeça. – Se não fosse Louise, você já teria aberto um bordel em Hogsmeade junto com Peter.

- Nossa, vocês sempre tiveram essa imagem de mim? Perguntou ele, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Sempre, desde que você era um bebê já estava atrás de garotas. Disse Ted, brincando.

- Não brinca?! Exclamou ele, surpreso. – Então quer dizer que desde pequeno eu já era um garanhão? Perguntou ele à si mesmo.

Era incrível como aquele garoto tinha um ego enorme. A conversa prosseguiu num ritmo animado. Logo depois do almoço, Ted e Victorie já tinha indo embora pra curtir o fim-de-semana juntos antes que começasse a jornada de trabalho da loira.

Antes que o sol fosse embora, como todo domingo eles faziam, James se lembrou da última caída no lago antes do começo das aulas. Foi uma correria até o pequeno caís da Toca, meio torto e com algumas toras de madeira soltas, mas ainda firme e forte. Os meninos tiravam a camisa no meio do caminho e as meninas apenas corriam cutucando a barriga deles, fazendo com que eles ficassem pra trás. James pegou Dominique pela cintura e jogou ela no riu com tudo, pulando logo atrás.

- James, seu idiota! Disse ela rindo e jogando água nele.

As próximas foram Rose, Lucy, Roxanne e Lily, que caíram no lago espirrando água pra todos os lados, deixando vários anéis na água. Louis, Albus e Hugo pularam logo atrás de Fred, tentando afundar as meninas na água, que conseguiam escapar e faziam o mesmo com eles. Depois disso não demorou muito para que o céu fosse tomado por um alaranjado e a lua aparecesse sem que ninguém desse conta. Aos poucos, eles foram saindo do lago e correndo para a casa para se secar.

- Merlin, o que houve com vocês? Perguntou Molly, assim que viu todos entrarem molhados dentro da casa, já apinhada de gente.

- Fomos dar uma nadada bem rápida... Comentou Lucy, se abraçando pra ver se passava o frio. – Mas, esquecemos alguns detalhes como, sei lá... toalha?

- Venha aqui, querida! Disse Molly, apontando a varinha para a neta e secando-a e repetindo o mesmo com os outros.

- Cara, que frio! Reclamou Louis, vestindo um casaco que tinha trazido.

- Já está ficando tarde, acho que é melhor irmos! Disse Fleur. Era possível ver a alegria irradiando do rosto da _veela_.

- É. Concordou Gui.

- Ainda preciso pegar umas _coisitas _a mais antes de fechar o malão, e depois é só partir pra liberdade! Exclamou James, satisfeito e se espreguiçando no sofá junto com Lily.

- Muito bem James Potter, e que coisas são essas, exatamente? Perguntou Gina, suspeita.

- Nada de mais... Mentiu ele, maroto e piscando pro irmão, que tentava esconder o riso.

- Gi, me lembre de trancar o meu armário antes de dormir. Disse Harry, alertando a esposa.

O pessoal riu.

- Eu não acredito que vocês não confiam em mim! Exclamou James.

- Oh, como ele é um menino ingênuo! Disse Rose, bagunçando os cabelos do primo.

- Não é questão de confiança, Jamie. Disse Gina rindo e depois chamando os três filhos para irem embora. – Vamos, amanhã vocês precisam acordar cedo.

A escuridão tomava conta do céu e a luz da lua iluminava a Toca, brilhando junto com as estrelas salpicadas no manto negro. As férias haviam acabado, mas isso não significava que eles não iam se divertir até o próximo verão. Pelo contrário, muita coisa estava por vim. Muita!

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu estou adorando escrever essa história, me divirto bastante! Então, comentem, critiquem, elogiem... qualquer forma de review (:  
O próximo capítulo eu posto amanhã, ok?  
Beijos

-Natália W.


	2. Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts!

**Capítulo 2: **Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts!

A manhã na casa dos Potter não podia ser mais confusa. Era assim todo ano, e naquela data. Se bem que, todo dia naquela casa tinha um pouco de confusão acontecendo. Era de se esperar que os netos de Pontas fossem tão encrenqueiros e espertos quanto o avô e os seus amigos marotos. Harry e Gina moravam com os três filhos numa casa afastada da metrópole agitada que era Londres. Quando a guerra havia acabado, Harry tinha decidido reformar a casa de Godric's Hollow, mas depois de um bom tempo pensando, achou melhor não, já que a casa trazia tantas lembranças e nenhuma delas boas. Sendo assim, ele e Gina resolveram comprar uma casa em Oxfordshire.

- Mãe, viu minha varinha? Perguntou James que descia correndo as escadas.

- James, você perdeu sua varinha? Perguntou Gina ao filho, já ao ponto de arrancar os cabelos.

- Não! Não, eu não perdi a minha varinha... eu não perdi! Disse ele, tentando inventar alguma coisa assim que viu a reação da mãe. – Eu só queria saber se você tinha visto! Completou ele com rapidez e subindo as escadas novamente, praguejando sozinho sobre sua varinha desaparecida.

De lá de cima, Gina ouvia os gritos de Albus e Lily discutindo. Ela não entendia o porquê daquelas brigas, eram todas sem propósito algum. Os dois irmãos só não conseguiam ser mais briguentos do que Ron e Hermione. Ela tinha certeza de que se os dois fossem iguais aos tios, ela já estaria internada na ala psiquiátrica do Saints. Mungus. Ela virou-se com calma e respirou fundo, pronta pra subir as escadas, mas acabou dando de cara com o marido olhando pra ela.

- Você ta bem, amor? Perguntou ele envolvendo-a num abraço enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos cheirosos e ruivos da esposa.

- Eu estou bem, pode ficar tranqüilo. Disse ela descontraída, e já esquecendo de subir e apartar os dois filhos.

Era sempre assim. Quando estava nos braços de Harry ela conseguia esquecer de tudo e de todos, desde que os dois tinham começado a namorar há muito tempo atrás, até agora, com três filhos adolescentes. Gina nem ficava surpresa quando ele percebia alguma coisa em sua expressão e já perguntava se ela estava bem. Harry era assim, para ele a família tinha que estar perfeitamente bem, se não já era motivo pra preocupações. Eles dois sabiam que isso era por causa da guerra, e que seria uma coisa que infelizmente nunca ia mudar. Mas, de qualquer jeito era verdade que Harry já tinha um senso-protetor natural, e digamos que exagerado. Gina que o diga; mas isso tudo era passado, Graças a Merlin.

Os dois foram logo interrompidos pelos três adolescentes que desciam as escadas. James exibia um sorriso exultante, feliz porque estaria voltando para Hogwarts, só que provavelmente 70% dessa felicidade toda era porque esse seria o seu ultimo ano. Já Albus e Lily estavam com as piores caras, e toda vez que se encaravam dava pra ver faíscas no ar.

- Prontos pra ir? Se a gente demorar vai acabar pegando trânsito em Londres! Disse ela enérgica e já se soltando do abraço do marido.

- Ai, ta vendo? Ela ta parecendo a tia Mione! Sussurrou Al pra o irmão mais velho que riu. – Eu disse que isso pega, coitado do Hugo... só o tio Ron salva!

Assim saiu de casa a família Potter. Harry e Gina tinham feito o teste de direção bem antes de terem comprado a casa, e os dois já sabiam dirigir. James já estava querendo tirar a carteira de motorista, mas os pais estavam temerosos quanto a isso, ainda era cedo, e a razão maior era que um volante na mão daquele garoto era perigo na certa.

- James, colocou seu traje a rigor no malão? Perguntou Gina, quando os cinco já estavam dentro do carro e a caminho da capital.

- Coloquei... Respondeu ele cansado.

- Ainda não acredito que você vai se formar esse ano... Disse Gina entre animada, emocionada e ressentida.

- Mãe, por favor! Nem começa... Resmungou James começando a ficar irritado. Nas ultimas semanas sua mãe estava num estado emocional instável.

- Qual é, James! Deixa ela, afinal... papai e mamãe não vão poder te afofar mais, né? Disse Albus em tom de troça. O irmão lhe lançou um olhar nada feliz e então ele se calou, ainda rindo baixinho.

- Cala a boca, Al! Você que ainda "é" uma criança... Disse Lily, que limpava com cuidado a lente de sua câmera Polaroid.

- Ih, olha quem fala... você que é a guria aqui Lily! Rebateu ele.

Albus discutia com a irmã, que testava o flash da maquina tirando fotos do irmão, cada uma mais engraçada do que a outra. E isso só o irritava mais. Gina e Harry tentavam fazer com que os dois parassem, e James já estava dormindo com o rosto colado no vidro do carro. As viagens eram sempre assim, mas apesar da confusão, eram divertidas. Afinal, eles tinham que arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer na uma hora e meia até a cidade, mesmo que essa tal distração fosse discutir um com o outro.

Logo, a família já estava estacionando do lado de fora da estação de King Cross. Saltaram do carro e foram pegando os malões que foram acomodados espaçosamente no porta-malas, que tivera que ser ampliado para que coubessem todas as bagagens, e seguiram até a plataforma como faziam todos os anos. Alguns conhecidos passavam apressados pelos lados, empurrando os carrinhos com os malões de Hogwarts e levando suas corujas. Eram poucos os trouxas que estranhavam, até.

- James, você primeiro! Depois Al e Lily... Disse Gina quando os cinco chegaram na frente da plataforma 9 e 10.

James apressou-se em atravessar a parede, logo atrás dele foi Albus, por ultimo Lily, e Harry e Gina. Assim que chegaram ao outro lado uma fina fumaça se formou em frente aos olhos de cada um. O trem grande e imponente estava parado nos trilhos, com alunos já acomodados nas cabines, alguns subindo nos vagões e outros descendo. James e Al foram colocar as suas bagagens e as da irmã no trem enquanto, ela e os pais procuravam Ron e Hermione, e Rose e Hugo.

Demorou poucos minutos para que eles avistassem o topo da cabeleira ruiva de Ron ao lado dos cabelos ondulados e castanhos de Hugo; pai e filho já competiam no quesito altura. Os três, juntos com Albus e James que já tinham voltado, foram em direção à eles.

- Hey, Rosie! Gritou Al animado para a prima.

- AL! Gritou ela em resposta, enquanto ia correndo em direção ao primo e lhe dava um forte abraço.

Albus e Rose sempre foram muito unidos. Talvez porque tinham a mesma idade e sempre conviveram juntos. Eram inseparáveis agora. Era com Rose que ele desabafava e podia falar coisas das quais tinha vergonha de compartilhar com os amigos, ou talvez com os pais, pedia dicas de como melhorar a relação com Emily sem mesmo ela saber, já que sua namorada era amiga de Rose. Eles dois mantinham os segredos do outro com todo o cuidado. Toda a semana tinha àquela hora sagrada em que eles sentavam e conversavam.

- Nossa, tava com tantas saudades! Disse ela, enquanto se soltava do abraço. Parecia que não se viam há décadas, e não no dia anterior.

- Eu também... Disse ele passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela, depois que Albus foi falar com os tios.

- Então? O que fez nesses últimos dias? Tirando ontem, que a gente se viu... Perguntou ela animada, assim que James, Lily e Hugo juntaram-se à eles dois.

- Nada...

- Mesmo? Nada? E quanto às trezentas e noventa e nove cartas que saíram o verão todo e ocuparam a minha coruja dia e noite? Disse Lily marota, delatando o irmão mais velho.

- Lily, qual é a sua, hein? Perguntou Albus irritado.

- E... que estresse... Resmungou ela.

- Crianças, eu vou procurar meus pobres companheiros e minha dama, fiquem com Merlin... Disse James, enquanto saía se embrenhando pela multidão que só fazia aumentar.

Os quatro continuaram conversando sobre a volta à escola e a colocar as coisas em dia. Aos poucos alguns alunos foram entrando no trem e os pais foram embora. Antes que eles se despedissem dos pais, James voltava com a namorada Louise e um dos melhores amigos, Matt. E logo atrás deles três, apareceu Dominique, Lucy e Jill, a ultima, tremia que nem vara verde e cochichava algo com Lucy, que ouvia tudo segurando o riso.

- Iai meu povo, quais são as boas novas? Exclamou James animado e num tom alto demais. Louise riu com a palhaçada do namorado e Matt apenas balançou a cabeça inconformado com o amigo.

- James, você saiu daqui não faz 15 minutos... Disse Hugo olhando no relógio. – Estava esperando o que acontecer?

- Nada, sua pinha... Resmungou ele abraçando a namorada pela cintura.

- Pinha? Eu diria cabeçudo... Comentou Dominique, puxando um dos cachos do cabelo do primo.

- Querem parar de me esculhambar, por favor? Exclamou ele, indignado.

- Nossa... eu nunca percebi que você tinha uma cabeça tão grande... Comentou Lily, displicente.

- Não é possível... Resmungou ele, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

- Sua cabeça da... DUAS GOLES! Exclamou James, fingindo estar concentrado e fazendo uma soma.

- O Hugo tem uma anomalia... Albus cantava, desafinado.

- Deixem o Hugo em paz... coitado... Disse Rose. – Não interprete isso como um sinal de afeto, ta bem? Completou ela, virando-se para o irmão, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Não muito longe do grupo, Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione conversavam e botavam as coisas em dia. Nos velhos tempos, conversar e contar o que havia de novo era criar e discutir novas teorias, passar a noite sobre pilhas de livros de magia e tentar descobrir o que Voldemort queria. Agora era simplesmente conversar e botar as coisas em dia.

- Ron, iai? Conseguiu aqueles ingressos? Perguntou Harry em expectativa, referindo-se aos ingressos do primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol. Chuddley Cannons Vs. Ballycastle Bats.

- Consegui! Foi só puxar o saco um pouco do chefe, e pronto... e tem mais uma coisa... você já pensou em distribuir fotos autografadas? Perguntou ele.

- O que... por quê? RON! Por Merlin, não me diga que você trocou os ingressos por uma suposta foto autografada minha?

- Troquei sim, mas só depois que você assinar isso aqui... Disse ele com os olhos cerrados de receio, estendendo uma foto em que Harry posava ao lado de Olívio Wood, o antigo capitão de quadribol da Grifinoria e atual goleiro do Puddlemore United.

- Claro que não! Exclamou ele.

- Ron, o que você fez agora? Perguntou Gina por trás dele.

- Nada... o seu marido que é um fresco! Disse ele rindo, recebendo um gesto bem inapropriado de Harry.

- Vocês são dois frescos. Disse Hermione.

O trem apitou três vezes como um último sinal para que aqueles que estivessem fora embarcassem logo. Ron, Hermione, Harry e Gina, começaram a se despedir da prole, a qual entre feliz e nostálgica, os abraçava e faziam "sim" com a cabeça, quando um dos quatro recomendava que não arranjassem confusão, ficassem longe de pegarem detenções e não arranjassem confusão... Ah! E claro, não arranjar confusão. O grupo subiu correndo no trem apinhado de alunos, e juntaram-se nas janelas pra dar um ultimo adeus. O trem finalmente se afastou por completo da plataforma e o aglomerado foi se desfazendo.

- Finalmente livres! Obrigado, Senhor! Exclamou Albus levantando as mãos para o céu.

- Faça das minhas palavras as suas, baixinho… Disse alguém por trás dele, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas.

- Jayden, iai cara?! Exclamou Albus, cumprimentando o amigo com aquele meio abraço-meio aperto de mão que os garotos fazem.

- Na paz... as damas? Onde é que estão?

- Por ai... mas espera, o Hugo tá aqui! Disse ele apontando para o primo, que fez um gesto inapropriado pra ele.

O pessoal riu. Albus era o piadista da turma, e junto com o irmão mais velho, fazia uma dupla imbatível.

- James, cadê o Peter? Perguntou Jayden, mais do que animado.

Peter Dawnson era o galã de toda a Hogwarts. O batedor garanhão da Corvinal, o gostosão. Nunca que a casa dos sábios tivera um garoto tão lindo quanto ele. Qual garota nunca quis ficar com ele? Ou... já havia ficado com ele?! Peter servia de inspiração para os garotos mais novos que queriam se dar bem com as meninas. E apesar de ser galinha, tinha uma lábia com as mulheres que nenhuma resistia aos seus olhos cinza-azulados. Era impossível não gostar dele. Jayden era o seu pequeno aprendiz, e vivia ao lado do "mestre".

- Por ai, fazendo vocês sabem o que... Disse ele, obviamente.

- O que eu estava fazendo, _Jamesito_?

Peter chegou por trás dele, com Helena logo ao seu lado. Todos desconfiavam que eles dois tivessem uma relação que ia além da amizade, mas Helena, assim como Peter, relutava dizendo que era a maior asneira, e estúpida demais pra ficarem perguntando tantas vezes. Ela era uma garota muito bonita, e assim como Peter, vivia sendo secada (?). Porém, ela não era bem um exemplo de aluna a se seguir. Descumpria as regras com todo o prazer, mas como ela mesma dizia, "É pra isso que as regras são feitas, para não serem cumpridas!". Era uma garota baladeira, mas apesar disso, tirava as melhores notas, e por incrível que pareça Peter também. Outra coisa em que comum que eles tinham era o modo como a fila andava, ou melhor, corria.

- Bom... já que nos estamos na presença de menores de idade, eu prefiro não comentar... Respondeu ele bem-humorado.

- Você não tem jeito, né Potter? Disse Helena cínica, mas rindo do amigo.

- Anda, vamos entrar logo! Exclamou Louise, notando que só havia eles ali no corredor. – Lena, anda! Disse ela, puxando a amiga pela manga do suéter.

- Nada como uma boa garrafa de cerveja pra relaxar... Disse Al em voz alta, só depois se tocando como parecia um bêbado falando.

Já fazia duas horas que eles tinham saído da estação, mas parecia que tinha sido semanas, e ainda faltavam 4 horas de viagem. A jornada até Hogwarts era cansativa, e se não fosse pelas revistas que eles traziam, ou bebidas contrabandeadas, ou namoradas... bem, ninguém agüentaria. Mas não era todo mundo por ali que tinha namorada; e por falar em namorada...

- Al! Tava te procurando pelo trem todo! Exclamou Emily exausta, assim que abriu a porta do vagão surpreendendo a todos, que esconderam as cervejas que estavam segurando.

- Hey Emmy! Exclamou ele levantando do assento e abraçando a namorada, lhe dando um beijo nada comportado.

- Ei, ei, ei! Dêem um tempo! Reclamou Rose. – Será que não pra fazerem isso em outro lugar, não?

- Oi pra você também, Rosie! Disse Emily para a melhor amiga, antes de sair arrastando o namorado.

- Eles são tão grudentos... Brincou Lucy.

- Tá, como se vocês não quisessem algo assim... Disse Jayden, abrindo mais uma cerveja e deitando-se no assento que estava vazio.

- E quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? Seus namoros, se é que pode se chamar disso, não duram mais que uma bala de menta... Disse Rose revirando os olhos do mesmo jeito que a mãe.

- Eu gosto de me divertir desse jeito... qual o problema? PSI, eu não sou o único! Disse ele, todo maroto.

- Jay, cai na real, um dia desses Peter vai acabar gostando de alguém e você que vai ganhar a fama de "Rei do Galinheiro"... Disse Lucy rindo.

- É disso que eu to falando, baby... Disse ele, sorrindo e fechando os olhos, confortável do jeito que estava.

- Merlin... Disse Rose, rindo junto com a prima.

Os começos de ano letivo eram sempre assim. Quer dizer, assim para os garotos que não eram comprometidos. Peter procurava pela escola por alguma garota que ele não havia ficado ainda, o que era meio nojento... e estranho. Jayden e os meninos só queriam farra, e na maioria das vezes eram alvo de piada nos momentos particulares em que as garotas se reuniam e botavam as fofocas em dia. Ou apenas conversavam. Os anos letivos nunca foram muito agitados. Tirando as pequenas "confraternizações" depois de jogos de quadribol, e algumas que aconteciam mesmo quando não havia jogo, era só estudo e bem... curtir a segunda família. Um dia aquilo ia acabar, não é mesmo?

- Então, o que as duas senhoritas fizeram no verão? Perguntou ele, sentando direito no assento assim que Albus e Emily, de mãos dadas, entraram novamente no vagão.

- Nada de especial... Resmungou Rose, terminando de folhear um livro e fechando a capa com força.

- E com "nada de especial" você quer dizer que matou alguém? Perguntou Emily, olhando assustada para a amiga.

- Pra que o mal humor... Disse Al sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Nada, esqueçam isso... Disse ela, cruzando as pernas no banco e abrindo uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Como quiser. Disse Lucy, esquecendo o assunto.

- Hey, Al... e então, o prego do seu irmão ainda é capitão do time? Perguntou Emily, brincando. James vivia provocando ela também.

- É... eu acho. As vezes é um porre, ele vive pegando no meu pé! Reclamou ele, passando o braço pelos ombros da namorada.

- Huh, vem cá Al... já que você é do time, você sabe se Carlson vai continuar esse ano? Perguntou Lucy, fingindo pouco interesse.

- Eu sei lá... aquele cara é um porre!

Emily e Rose olharam de queixo caído para a quieta e tímida Lucy. Lucy, que era sempre um bom exemplo para o resto das meninas e sempre vivia botando elas na linha.

- Lucy Weasley, você andou passando a mão em veteranos? Perguntou Jayden empolgado, e de um jeito muito, mas muito esquisito.

- Meu Deus, credo! Qual o seu problema Smith?! Exclamou Lucy, chutando a canela do amigo.

- Ei, olha a violência... quer matar o seu amigo **J**? Exclamou ele, esfregando o lugar onde tinha levado o chute.

- "Amigo **J**"? Perguntou Emily sem entender, inclinando a cabeça pro lado.

- E eu achando que ele não poderia ficar mais estranho do que já era... Comentou Rose, rindo.

- De volta ao assunto, então! Rolou alguma coisa nos vestiários depois do treino? Perguntou Jayden animado, acompanhado de Emily que já estava mais do que interessada no assunto.

Os dois olhavam sem piscar para a menina que estava se matando por ter falado aquilo com aqueles dois ali dentro. Emily não perdia uma novidade, e Jayden... bem, ele era o Jayden. Graças a Deus, Helena não estava ali, senão já era. A escola toda iria saber que ela tinha ficado com o veterano do time.

- Qual é... dá um tempo! Vocês dois só podem ser doentes... a gente ficou e...

- Eca! Não me diga que vocês dois fizeram bem no meio do vestiário? Perguntou Albus, com uma cara de nojo.

- Albus, essa menina não é uma boa influencia pra você... Disse Rose seriamente, apontando pra namorada do primo. – E nem esse tarado ai do seu lado.

- HEY! Eu não sou tarado! Exclamou Jayden, se sentindo ofendido.

- Não? Qual é! Esse é o lema do clube de vocês! Fazem vocês colocarem a mão para cima e depois falar isso, enquanto a outra mão já ta dentro da calça! Disse Emily, fazendo uma explosão de risos eclodir na cabine.

- Muito engraçado, Stevens! Mas você também é uma pervertida.

- E você ainda é um tarado. Disse ela, dando língua pro garoto.

- De volta ao assunto de verdade agora... o que houve MESMO? Perguntou Jay novamente.

- Vocês tão parecendo urubu em cima de carniça... que horror! Exclamou Rosie, sem conter um riso.

- Tá, como se você não estivesse morrendo de curiosidade... Disse Lucy olhando para a amiga com cinismo.

- É, eu não posso negar... Disse ela começando a se animar e olhando atentamente para Lucy que nem os outros três. – Cospe tudo.

- A gente tava ficando por uns meses, mas ninguém sabia, obviamente... só que eu parei com ele porque, da ultima vez que a nos vimos ele tentou... bem, ele tentou...

- ... e conseguiu? Perguntou Jayden, maroto.

- O que você acha? Perguntou ela com firmeza.

- E porque, exatamente, você quer saber dele agora? Perguntou Rose.

- Eu sei lá... apesar de tudo isso ele era um cara legal... e eu nunca tinha ficado com um cara tão legal antes, ele era super gentil... eu sei que nem parece, mas...

- Cara legal e gentil se apresentando! Disse Jayden, interrompendo a amiga, levantando e batendo continência.

Lucy riu com a inútil tentativa do amigo de animá-la. Mas, ela não estava tão triste assim por causa disso, era só a falta da companhia que Carlson fazia, e também da sua barriga malhada e os braços fortes e tonificados. "Tudo bem, já chega..." Pensou Lucy.

- Jayden, ela não vai afogar as mágoas com nenhum garoto, e se for... com você é que não vai ser! Emily disse, enquanto fazia carinhos nos cabelos de Albus.

- Não custa tentar... só Deus sabe como as minhas férias foram solitárias... sem nenhuma fêmea ao meu lado... Disse ele, começando a reclamar da vida.

- Porco. Disse Rose, revirando os olhos.

No mesmo instante a porta do vagão foi aberta com brutalidade e sem aviso, revelando um garoto alto e sério já vestido com as vestes da escola, que convenientemente, eram preta _e verde_. Seus cabelos eram platinados e ele possuía feições belas e clássicas. Seus olhos pareciam anunciar uma tempestade; eram cinza e frios, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam queimar a quem olhasse.

- Weasley, reunião de monitores. Disse Scorpius olhando para Rose, que fechou a cara e levantou do assento.

- Eu já volto. Disse ela, e parou o olhar em Albus que encarava Malfoy como se ele fosse multicolorido e tivesse cinco cabeças.

Rose fechou a porta da cabine atrás de si e não fez questão de esperar nem um segundo para ouvir Jayden e Albus começarem a chamar Scorpius de todos os nomes mais horrorosos que existiam na língua inglesa, ou até em latim, se Lucy resolvesse clamar que o garoto fedia mais do que um trasgo morto. Ela apressou um pouco o passo para que pudesse alcançar o loiro que andava com pressa para o fundo do trem, onde ficava a cabine dos monitores chefe.

- Você é mesmo um ser sem educação, não? Resmungou ela, quando conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- O que? Perguntou ele, sem olhar pra ela.

- Custava bater na porta antes de entrar... parecia que estava procurando um fugitivo da cadeia pelo trem... talvez o nojento do seu pai!

- CALA A BOCA! Você não sabe nada sobre o meu pai! Exclamou ele. – Eu não me importo com o que você pensa de mim, Weasley... e também não devo educação a gente como você e aqueles seus amigos adoráveis... Disse ele ironicamente.

- Bem, você é mesmo um poço de simpatia, não? Disse ela, sentindo a raiva subir.

- Será que da pra calar a boca até chegarmos na merda da cabine? Sua voz é mais irritante do que todos os seus amigos juntos! Scorpius disse alto demais, finalmente olhando a ruiva nos olhos.

Seus olhos cinza encontraram o par de olhos castanhos que estava em fúria no momento. Ele observou como as suas sardas eram espalhadas pelo rosto nos lugares certos, sua pele era rosada e os lábios vermelhos de tanto que ela mordia de nervoso. De repente, lá dentro, sua raiva pareceu amenizar. Os fios de cabelo mais longos caiam perfeitamente no rosto inocente de menina, que no momento estava fechado. Ele só desviou a atenção quando percebeu um garoto de óculos, bem mais alto do que ele, sair da cabine da frente com as feições fechadas. Atrás dele tinha outro garoto, com olhos tão azuis quanto o mar. Scorpius reconheceu os dois, eram Potter e Dawnson, respectivamente. Sua raiva reapareceu instantaneamente.

- Algum problema? Perguntou James, dando um passo na frente de Rose.

- James... Começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Entra na cabine, Rose. James ordenou à prima.

- James! Pare com essa besteira, isso não vale a pena! Dessa vez foi Louise que disse, abrindo a porta da cabine junto com Helena e Matt. O ultimo saiu da cabine e se postou ao lado de Peter no corredor.

Foi em vão, pois James pegou o loiro pelo colarinho da camisa branca, o pressionou contra a parede e levantou ele tão alto, que a cabeça do loiro quase encostou no teto no trem, que movia em alta velocidade. Por incrível que pareça, a confusão ainda não tinha chamado a atenção de ninguém. Eram só eles no corredor.

- Eu vou repetir, e você vai responder! Algum problema, Malfoy? Hein? Perguntou ele, com raiva e amassando a roupa do garoto.

- Me largue, Potter. Disse ele. Mesmo sendo forte, não conseguia se soltar da força de James.

- Muito bem, como quiser... Disse ele, largando Scorpius que começou a ajeitar a camisa. – Mas antes, talvez isso aqui faça você se lembrar...

Sem aviso algum, James enfiou o punho com toda a força que tinha na cara do loiro, que não reagiu, mas caiu no chão reclamando e segurando a boca, de onde escapava sangue. Rose ficou nervosa e só faltou pular em cima do primo mais velho, que segurava a mão pra tentar passar a dor. Scorpius foi levantando do chão com dificuldade, se apoiando na janela aberta do trem.

- ... de nunca mais chegar perto da minha prima.

- Você é louco?! Perguntou ele, sem se preocupar com o sangue que escorria da boca. – Parece um trouxa, que sai levando tudo na porrada! Vai ter volta, Potter... pode esperar! Scorpius disse, o ódio fervendo dentro de si.

O loiro saiu desembestado para um compartimento do lado oposto do trem. Deu pra ouvir quando ele fechou a porta com um estrondo. Ninguém lembrava-se da reunião de monitores mais. James respirava com rapidez e ainda segurava o pulso que doía. Matt e Peter olhavam do amigo para Rose, e Helena e Louise ainda não conseguiam processar a cena.

- Nunca mais, James… NUNCA mais faça isso! Exclamou Rose, com raiva do primo. – Ouviu?

- Rose, eu estava apenas te protegendo! Que orgulho ferido você tem… Reclamou ele. – E o que diabos você tava fazendo com aquele verme?

- O que eu estava fazendo com aquele verme não é da sua conta, e o que VOCÊ fez com a besta do Malfoy só faz você ser tão ruim quanto ele!

- Rosie, se acalme… você ta nervosa. Disse Helena preocupada.

- Não, eu não to nervosa! E pela ultima vez, NUNCA MAIS faça isso! Exclamou Rose, antes de sair enfurecida.

Ela não lembrava da última vez que explodira desse jeito. Isso não era o jeito dela. "Eu só posso ser ingênua demais ou então meus neurônios estão diminuindo..." Pensou ela. "Nenhuma das duas opções são ótimas. Por quê? _Porque _eu perdi meu tempo perguntando algo pra aquele aguado? Droga, agora James vai ter que ser ver novamente com ele. E eu... bem, eu nem sei onde eu fico por aqui...". Rose entrou na cabine e fechou a porta com força, assustando os amigos.

- Reunião rápida? Aposto que tudo correu muito bem... Comentou Jayden, irônico.

- Albus, sabia que o seu irmão é um imbecil?! Perguntou ela olhando para o primo, mais como uma afirmação.

- Conte uma novidade. Disse ele, rindo.

- Um imbecil, que nem o Malfoy! Exclamou ela, sentando-se.

- Sério, conte uma novidade! Insistiu Al.

- Rosie, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Emily assustada.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu? _Malfoy _aconteceu! E o idiota do seu irmão, Albus, já arranjou confusão...

- O que foi que a cria da doninha fez? Perguntou Albus começando a se irritar.

- Nada... ele é um covarde... mas chamou vocês de tudo quanto é nome...

- Rose, qual é! Você não pode ficar se preocupando com o que ele diz! Só ignore, ai ele para com essas idiotices e percebe o quão retardado ele é... porque, acredite, já passou da hora. Disse Lucy, fazendo a prima se sentar e se acalmar.

- Lucy ta certa... Disse Jayden. – Esse cara é uma merda…

- Grandes acontecimentos na sua primeira reunião como monitora, não? Albus disse.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, o carrinho de doces passou na frente da cabine e a senhora que há anos trabalhava no expresso perguntou se eles queriam algo. Albus pegou seis sapos de chocolate para comer com Emily, Jayden pegou uma tortinha de abóbora e Lucy as varinhas de alcaçuz. Já Rose, não achou o que queria no carrinho.

- James, eu não vou mentir... o que você fez foi ridículo! Disse Lena.

- Ridículo?! Aquela coisa tava insultando a minha prima e a mim também, com certeza... ele não perde a chance de chamar qualquer um de nós de merda, Lena...

- Rose ta puta da vida com você... Disse Louise, que estava sentada no colo do namorado.

- Sim... mas se eu não tivesse feito nada, aquele pivete teria sofrido de qualquer jeito... do jeito que aquela ruiva é brava... teria enchido ele de pancada.

- As pequenas são as mais raivosas! Disse Helena, apontando pra si mesma.

O pessoal riu. Realmente, nunca que ninguém chegasse perto da morena quando ela estivesse com mau-humor, ou de TPM. Os meninos brincavam, e diziam que a TPM dela era permanente.

As horas começaram a passar com mais rapidez na medida em que os assuntos fluíram com mais normalidade. Uma ótima maneira de começar o ano era apostar com quem os meninos iam se meter em confusão, ou então se Peter, depois de ter ficado com todas as alunas do colégio, ia recomeçar o ciclo desde a primeira garota. Não demorou muito para que o último resquício de luz do sol fosse embora, e o céu fosse tomado por uma escuridão cheia de pontinhos brilhantes, chamados casualmente de estrelas. James, Louise, Matt, Pete e Lena já haviam vestido o uniforme. Enquanto Lena se arrumava num espelhinho portátil junto com Louise, os meninos conversavam.

- James, fala sério... não precisava aquele escândalo todo... Disse Peter, sentando ao lado dos dois amigos.

- Nem você? Nem você vai me apoiar nessa? Qual é, Pete! Disse ele, irritado.

- Olha cara, você só fez arranjar problema com aquela loirinha oxigenada, e pior ainda, a sua prima. E pelo que eu ouvi da Lily falando, ela é bem nervosinha...

- Rosie não faria nada comigo... é só uma garota... Disse ele, pela primeira vez sendo machista.

- Talvez ela não faça nada com você... mas vai que ela conta pro seu pai? Disse Matt, alertando o amigo.

- Ela não faria isso... James disse, mas sabendo que tinha chances disso acontecer.

- Você é quem sabe... mas acho que devia falar com ela, de qualquer jeito! Disse Louise abraçando o namorado e enlaçando os braços no seu pescoço.

- Se você diz. Disse ele, sorrindo e beijando a ponta do nariz da loira.

- Ok Romeu, porque não se apressa ai! Disse Peter gozando dos dois amigos.

O grupo sentiu o trem diminuir a velocidade e começar a parar. Já dava pra ouvir o barulho das conversas dos alunos nos corredores e alguns gritos histéricos de meninas que não se viam há tempos, e estavam animadíssimas com o começo das aulas. Os cinco saíram da cabine e desligaram a luz, e ficaram no corredor já cheio esperando encontrar o resto do pessoal. Ao olharem pela janela, eles finalmente avistaram a estação de Hogsmeade com facilidade, com o seu grande galpão pintando de verde musgo. Algumas das telhas estavam quebradas e quase tombando. Essa era a única coisa que passava a impressão de sujo e mal cuidado, pois o resto era mágico. Os postes iluminavam a pequena estação com os lampiões acesos, fazendo sombras na calçada.

- Primeiranistas... Resmungou Pete, olhando irritado para um grupinho de alunos novos na frente deles que guinchavam sem parar. – Estão ficando cada vez menores de tamanho... e mais serelepes.

- Espera só eles começarem a receber os trabalhos enormes... vão desejar voltar pra casa, com certeza. Disse Helena rindo.

- Nossa. Vocês são malvados, hein? Disse Louise rindo, olhando para os dois.

- É assim que a banda toca por aqui, meu bem... Disse Helena, piscando pra amiga.

- Ei, seu irmão não ta entrando esse ano? Perguntou Matt a ela.

- Ta... mas como eu disse, é assim que a banda tocar por aqui. Disse ela rindo. – O único problema é que eu vou ter que ficar de olho no Chris o ano todo.

Na medida em que o trem parava completamente, o corredor começava a esvaziar e ficava mais fácil poder sair e pegar uma boa carruagem. Era melhor que eles saíssem logo e tentassem encontrar Albus e o resto do pessoal quando estivessem no banquete do começo de ano.

- Anda, cambada! Exclamou James, assustando um bando de meninas que saíram correndo.

- James! Disse Louise, repreendendo o namorado.

- O que? Disse ele fingindo e rindo.

Na mesma hora, eles sentiram um vulto ruivo passando pelo corredor com pressa, e esbarrando propositalmente em James com força, fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça na parede do trem. Logo atrás deles, estavam Albus, Emily, Jayden e Lucy, sem saber o que dizer. Pra falar a verdade, não havia muito o quê se dizer naquela situação. Apesar de terem entendido o porquê de Rose ficar chateada com o primo, ninguém ali sentia afeição por Scorpius Malfoy, e era unânime que todos também ansiavam pelo momento em que veriam o loiro todo "amassado" no chão.

- Ótimo. Resmungou James, amargurado, esfregando o lugar aonde tinha batido.

- Relaxa, cara... depois ela vai perceber que você fez o certo... Disse Albus, quando o pessoal já estava saindo do trem.

- Al! Emily disse, olhando chateada para ele e indo na mesma direção em que Rose saíra correndo, com Lucy logo ao seu lado.

Assim que perderam as meninas de vista, eles continuaram a andar pela multidão que agora se acumulava fora do trem. De longe, e sem nenhuma dificuldade, eles avistaram Hagrid, tentando juntar os alunos do primeiro ano e os encaminhar para os barcos que estavam atracados no lago. O gigante acenou para eles e depois continuou a fazer o seu trabalho. James, Louise, Peter, Helena e Matt entraram numa das últimas carruagens que estavam vagas e enquanto isso, Albus e Jayden seguiam em frente para a carruagem em que eles sabiam que estariam as meninas.

- Não acha que foi sacanagem o que você fez com ela? Perguntou Jayden, no caminho.

- Ela quem? Perguntou Albus.

- Rose... você sabe. Na hora você deu razão a ela e depois foi lá e deu a facada.

- Qual é... você mesmo sabe que o James tinha toda a razão em transformar aquela loira em pó, só não falei isso pra Rose porque eu é que não queria virar pó.

- É, só não deixe ela ouvir você falando isso, a não ser que queira ser enterrado ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Disse Jayden, rindo junto com o amigo e entrando na carruagem.

Rose estava sentando entre Lucy e Emily e parecia estar com o humor um pouco melhorado. Os meninos entraram descontraindo o ambiente um pouco mais, e alegando que tinham vindo em missão de paz. As meninas riram e na mesma hora a carruagem começou a andar. Por mais que eles brigassem entre si, não havia uma só vez em que eles não se reconciliassem. Com um tempo, Rose e James iam se acertar.

Não demorou muito e eles sentiram o solavanco da carruagem parando na frente do grande portão do castelo. Os cinco saíram e deram de encontrão com todos os outros estudantes que saiam das outras carruagens. O vento frio da noite era refrescante, e por mais que estivesse congelando os ossos alheios, dava uma sensação boa. A felicidade era palpável ali. Nada havia mudado, então.

- É bom estar de volta... Disse Lucy, sorrindo pros amigos que andavam num só ritmo.

- É... não vejo a hora de voltar a dormir nas aulas de História da Magia. Disse Albus com um sorriso nostálgico.

Assim que terminaram de subir a escadaria de mármore, eles adentraram no saguão. Tudo do jeito como sempre fora; as velas iluminando os recém chegados rostos animados e o ruído das escadas que se movimentavam acima de suas cabeças.

- Que fome. Disse uma voz conhecida, que apareceu de repente ao lado deles.

- Hugo, você poderia parecer menos com o nosso pai? Perguntou Rose rindo.

- O que é? Um cara precisa comer! E além do mais, é um dos jeitos de honrar o nome da família. Um bom Weasley sempre come bem!

- Você come bem? Perguntou Albus, fingindo estar impressionado.

- Ô engraçadinho, me poupe dos seus pensamentos dúbios. Disse Hugo, sem alterar a sua expressão.

Logo, o pessoal todo já estava reunido; Dominique, Lily, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Jill e Roxanne. Apenas James e os amigos estavam do lado oposto ao deles, conversando com o time da Grifinoria; era possível ouvir os gritos de protestos de Pete, defendo o seu time da Corvinal. O que mais iria agitar esse ano era a Copa das Casas. As águias sonhavam e maquinavam uma grande virada contra os leões.

- Anda, vamos pegar um lugar que preste na mesa... Disse Fred, conduzindo o pessoal.

- De preferência na frente! Adoro ver os pestinhas do primeiro ano tremendo na hora da seleção! Disse Albus.

-Você e seu irmão estão demais hoje, viu! Disse Lucy, balançado a cabeça negativamente para o amigo.

- E qual é o dia em que eles não ultrapassam os limites? Perguntou Rose a si mesma, fazendo os outros rirem.

O Salão Principal estava todo iluminado pelas velas que sempre flutuavam à noite. As mesas das casas brilhavam enceradas e com os pratos e talheres dourados repousados em cima da madeira, e já acomodavam milhares de estudantes. Os alunos que já estavam sentados permaneciam num estado inalterável de animação, mas nada que uma aula no dia seguinte não conseguisse mudar. Alguns levantavam e iam para outras mesas, outros ainda permaneciam em pé. O zumbido das conversas reinava sobre tudo. Enquanto o resto do pessoal seguia para a mesa da Grifinoria, Jill, Louis e Dominique seguiam para a mesa da Corvinal e sentavam-se perto do pessoal do time, junto com Pete.

De longe, Rose conseguiu avistar James, Louise, Matt e Helena sentados no final da mesa, rindo de alguma coisa. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado na bronca? Gritado mais do que o de costume? Talvez. Rose odiava brigar com os amigos, principalmente com os primos, mas James tinha pedido aquilo, fora exagero ter dado um murro em Scorpius, mas ela tinha que admitir que fora um murro bem dado. Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela nem percebeu quando a Diretora McGonagall entrou no salão. O barulho do garfo estalando na taça de cristal chamou sua atenção. Não foi preciso ela falar nada, pois as grandes portas do salão abriram-se e a fila de alunos do primeiro ano entrou; todos maravilhados com tudo o que viam.

A seleção era divertida às vezes, mas era demorada, e só fazia com que os alunos ficassem inquietos e loucos de fome. Leiam, os jovens do clã dos Weasley ficavam inquietos e mortos de fome. Não demorou muito e todos os alunos novos já estavam em suas respectivas casas. Fora uma festa na mesa da Grifinoria quando Chris Harring sentou-se junto com eles. Os garotos, que adoravam perturbar o irmão mais novo de Lena, assobiaram e fizeram de tudo. Helena apenas piscou pro irmão, animada.

Depois das formalidades da direção e do corpo docente, das boas vindas aos novos alunos, dos avisos e regras de sempre, a comida apareceu nos pratos, causando o espanto que sempre causava nos novatos. Era um banquete impecável e irresistível.

- Nossa, como eu senti falta dessa comida... Disse Jayden, atacando tudo o que via pela frente.

- Se controle! A comida não vai acabar. Disse Lucy, fingindo autoridade e depois rindo com o pessoal.

- E então, como será a grade de aulas esse ano? Perguntou Emily, enquanto bebia o suco de abóbora.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem quero saber... ainda to em clima de férias! Disse Al se espreguiçando.

- Al, a gente já ta na escola. Não acha que ta na hora de entrar no ritmo das aulas não? Perguntou Rose.

- Já lhe disseram que você fica mais parecida com sua mãe a cada dia? Perguntou Lily, rindo.

- Se eu ganhasse um galeão por cada vez que me dizem isso... estaria podre de rica. Disse ela rindo. – E com um gato do meu lado, é claro.

- Rose, você é uma menina de família, portanto... só vai começar a namorar quando completar 40 anos, entendeu? Disse Albus, gozando da cara dela.

- Há-há. Rose fingiu uma risada com sarcasmo. – Como você é engraçado Al-bino.

- Bino... Disse Jayden rindo. – Vou chamar você de Bino agora! Bino Potter, senhoras e senhores! O pior artilheiro da temporada de quadribol, eleito antes mesmo dos jogos terem começado! Disse ele, imitando uma voz à la Lino Jordan, o narador.

- Não enche, seu lerdo. Disse Albus emburrado, depois de engolir um pedaço da tortinha de abóbora.

- Não ligue meu amor, você é o meu Bino! Disse Emily melosa, beijando a mão do namorado.

- Só falta você dizer que vai abandonar a escola e virar caminhoneiro. Disse Roxanne rindo, e provocando a risada no pessoal.

- Bino, isso é uma cilada! Exclamou Fred, antes do ataque de risos.

- Será que a gente pode voltar a falar sobre os jogos? Perguntou Albus, irritado.

- Ta, relaxe... Bino. Disse Lily, repetindo o mais novo apelido baixo o bastante para que o irmão não ouvisse.

- Quero saber quando vai começar os testes... Disse Albus. – É um verdadeiro show de comédia, vocês deviam vir ver! Exclamou ele divertido.

- Você só fala isso porque sabe que James não vai tirar você da sua posição, você é o melhor artilheiro do time Al... Resmungou Jayden. – Enquanto eu e o Matt passamos pela seleção todos os anos.

- Eu ainda acho isso totalmente horrível da parte do James. Disse Rose, examinando a sua torta de morango. Mesmo? Ou será que é o seu ódio mortal por ele no momento?

- Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar. Disse Emily, abraçando o namorado.

- E isso apenas porque vocês são irmãos... Disse Lily, obviamente.

- Apenas, Lil'? Eu tenho sorte, isso sim, nós temos as nossas brigas no campo, e ele pelo menos me levou em consideração. Disse Albus.

- É... mas, esqueçamos isso, é besteira ficar discutindo algo que o James nem vai se preocupar em ouvir. Disse Lucy.

- Bem, eu vou me levantar, tenho que conduzir o meu rebanho de bezerros até a Sala Comunal antes que o povo comece a sair também... Resmungou Rose, levantando-se.

- A gente se encontra lá em cima! Disse Lucy, antes que a prima saísse andando.

- Boa noite monitora! Disse Albus, beijando a bochecha rosada de Rose.

- Boa noite Bino! Disse ela bem-humorada, saindo de vez antes que Al pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Por incrível que pareça, Rose tinha esquecido rápido do incidente mais cedo no trem. Sua raiva pelo primo tinha amenizado mais isso não apagava o fato dela ainda estar chateada com ele. James tinha uma mania terrível de se intrometer aonde não era chamado. Todos os Potter's na verdade. Apenas Lily respeitava sua privacidade, mas isso era por ela ser uma garota também.

- Muito bem crianças, por aqui! Exclamou Rose, enquanto o pequeno grupo de calouros a seguia.

Assim que Rose começou a subir as escadas com os anõezinhos¹, os alunos mais velhos já começavam a se levantar das mesas e o salão começava a esvaziar. De longe, ela conseguiu ver Malfoy andar pela multidão junto com dois garotos, que ela reconhecera sendo do time da Sonserina. Rose desviou o olhar assim que sentiu o par de olhos cinzentos lhe encarando de volta, e voltou sua atenção aos degraus de mármore da escada, enquanto subia até a Sala Comunal, perguntando a si mesma porque estava ela encarando o loiro.

E porque ele estava olhando pra ela também? De todas na multidão, Scorpius olhou exatamente para ela. Não conseguindo encontrar uma explicação que fizesse sentindo pra ela, Rose deduziu que fora por causa de seus cabelos cor de fogo. Nada difícil de ser avistada numa multidão, não é? "O que mais seria...".

Depois de passar todas as regras e recomendações para os primeiranistas, Rose viu-se livre da tarefa de monitora e deitou-se no sofá de veludo vermelho, fechando os olhos por apenas um segundo, antes que abrisse e desse de cara com um moreno de óculos, com um sorriso esperançoso estampado no rosto.

- James. Ela disse, sem animação. – Se importa em manter uma distância?

- Por quê? Você não vai me bater... vai? Perguntou ele, alarmado.

- Não, seu lerdo... mas isso não significa que eu não queira te bater, então, se afaste por esse motivo também. Disse Rose, sentando no sofá. – O que foi?

- Eu só queria saber se você ta bem...

- Eu to bem, relaxe. Só não gosto quando se intrometem na minha vida, James... é só isso.

- Infelizmente, esse é o meu passatempo preferido, priminha! Disse ele, brincando e se sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu bem sei... mas, você não precisava bater no Malfoy, isso só vai causar problema pro seu lado.

- É, e sobre isso... Ele começou, mas Rose o interrompeu.

- Você quer saber se eu vou contar pro seu pai? Perguntou ela, fechando a cara. – Não, eu não vou... se foi por isso que você veio aqui, pode seguir o seu caminho. Disse ela, começando a se irritar.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! De verdade, eu vim saber se você tava bem, eu não gosto de brigar com ninguém! James disse. – Mas, de qualquer jeito, obrigado... eu não sei o que faria se meu pai soubesse que eu bati no Malfoy!

- O meu pai ficaria orgulhoso, eu tenho certeza! Disse Rose, rindo.

- Sem dúvidas. Ele disse, obviamente. – Então, estamos bem? Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- É, estamos bem sim. Rose disse, sorrindo de volta, e deixando que ele a abraçasse. – Agora, vá direto pro seu quarto, e NADA de sair escondido com a Louise... ordens de monitora, Potter! Completou ela, fingindo autoridade.

- Sim, senhora! – Ele concordou, rindo. – Boa noite! James disse, antes de subir as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Não demorou muito tempo, e logo que James tinha subido, Lucy e Emily apareceram na entrada da Sala Comunal, ambas cansadas e bêbadas de sono, e jogaram-se em cima das pernas da ruiva, que descansava esparramada no sofá. Rose gritou de susto e depois começou a rir histericamente, assustando alguns alunos que ainda estavam se recolhendo.

- AI! Meu Deus, vocês não são bem da cabeça. Rose disse, esfregando os joelhos e dando espaço para que a prima e a amiga se sentassem.

- Se fizer alguma diferença, não estamos nada bem também! Já não basta me encher de comida até não agüentar mais, depois ainda tenho que subir todas essas escadas! Isso cansa! Exclamou Lucy, recostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, queimamos todas as calorias subindo essas escadas! Disse Emily.

- Realmente. Disse Lucy, concordando de olhos fechados.

- É mesmo, nunca tinha me tocado! Disse Rose, rindo.

- Eu sou um gênio, muito obrigada! Disse Emily, se gabando.

- Ta bem gênia, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou subir! Disse Rose, levantando e seguindo pras escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Espera ai! Exclamou Lucy, indo atrás da ruiva junto com Emily.

- Cadê o Al e o Jayden? Perguntou Rose, curiosa, enquanto as três subiam as escadas em espiral.

- O que você acha? Perguntou Emily, revirando os olhos.

- Pegando o resto da sobremesa. Disse Lucy obviamente. – Sinceramente, esses meninos me matam de vergonha, sabia?

- Então somos duas.

- Três! Exclamou Emily, rindo.

Enquanto Lucy e Emily entravam no dormitório e iam direto pras suas respectivas camas, Rose foi até a janela. Ficar olhando pra escuridão da noite era um de seus passatempos preferidos, e era mais bonito ainda, quando o céu estava sem nuvens, possibilitando uma vista perfeita das estrelas. Era o caso daquela especifica noite. Observar as estrelas era algo que lhe acalmava, que fazia com que ela sentisse um calor familiar por dentro, fazia com que ela se reconhecesse em casa quando estava em Hogwarts.

Um meio sorriso abriu-se no seu rosto cheio de sardas quando Emily apareceu ao seu lado.

- Não vai dormir? Perguntou a amiga, descansando o queixo no ombro de Rose.

- Vou. Disse Rose sorrindo abertamente.

É, ela definitivamente estava em casa.

**N/A: **Particularmente, eu tenho orgulho desse capítulo. Ficou bom. Algumas partes ficaram bem feinhas (?), mas saiu um bom capítulo. E grande também, espero não ter matado ninguém! :P Então, eu disse que ia postar ontem o capítulo 2, mas acabei não postando. Desculpem-me, esqueci.. mas aqui está! :D E espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo sai na sexta-feira de noite, porque eu tenho muito o que estudar essa semana!

Ahh, sim! Obrigada à **Milaaa**, por ter favoritado (:

Beijos,

- Natália W.


	3. How Good It Can Be

**Capítulo 3: How Good It Can Be**

Era unânime em toda a Hogwarts que os alunos não gostavam do fato de acordar cedo todos os dias. Mas, mudar o horário das aulas era algo que o conselho da escola nunca iria nem considerar em discutir. Sem escolha alguma, os milhares de alunos acordavam à contra gosto, ainda sonolentos e tropeçando até no piso liso de madeira. Como? Ninguém sabe. Com exceção de poucos estudantes que gostavam de acordar junto com as galinhas, esse era o começo da rotina escolar.

A luz incandescente do sol cintilava na superfície escura do Lago Negro, e o céu estava limpo e sem nuvens, um bom sinal de que não iria chover a tarde toda, como era de costume na entrada do mês de setembro. As árvores balançavam fracamente numa dança ritmada, a brisa refrescante era leve, quase inexistente e o calor era sufocante. Na Torre do dormitório feminino da Grifinoria, os primeiros sinais de agitação aconteciam, onde uma ruiva quinto-anista se revirava na cama, resmungando coisas.

- Nossa... seus olhos são lindos, gato.. Rose falava, misturando algumas palavras e batendo as pernas no colchão.

- Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. Disse Emily, olhando para a amiga sem entender. – E nunca vou conseguir, pra falar a verdade.

Lucy apenas ria, assistindo a cena da prima. Quem disse que alguém tinha coragem de acordá-la? A ruiva era uma verdadeira fera pela manhã, era praticamente Ronald Weasley de saia, não era à toa que era filha do mesmo. Assim que Lucy terminava de pentear o cabelo, a porta do dormitório foi aberta com tanta força que bateu na parede de pedras rústicas, causando um estrondo e fazendo Rose cair da cama e soltar um palavrão bem alto, seguido de um gemido de dor.

- Acordou de bom humor, hoje? Perguntou Lucy, assim que Helena apareceu ao seu lado no espelho da penteadeira, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Eu sempre acordo de bom humor, Lu. Disse ela, e depois indo até o pé da cama, onde jazia o corpo inerte de Rose Weasley. – Só que a pergunta é mais cabida pra essa daqui.

- Quem? Eu? Perguntou Rose, grogue, ainda escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- Quem mais seria? Perguntou Emily, obviamente, enquanto pegava a bolsa cheia de livros.

- Acorde e brilhe ruiva! Exclamou Helena, animada. – Primeiro dia de aula! Você não adora estudar e essas outras coisas ai? Perguntou ela, rindo.

- Qual é o seu objetivo Lena? Perguntou Rose irritada, levantando do chão e indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

- Eu já atingi o meu objetivo, amor... agora, faça o favor de tomar banho! Temos um longo dia pela frente e a última coisa que eu quero é você com... um cheiro desagradável.

Rose olhou pra ela mal-humorada. Aquela morena parecia a famosa coruja de seu pai, Píchi, ou melhor, Pichitinho, como havia sido apelidada pela sua tia Gina. Que nem a coruja, Lena era saltitante, sempre de bom humor, e vivia falando, não importasse sobre o quê. Se ela fosse uma coruja, com certeza iria viver piando por aí. Tinha algumas vezes em que chegava a ser irritante, mas era a única coisa que sempre animava todo o pessoal, aquele jeito espontâneo e alegre únicos na garota.

Não demorou muito e Rose saiu do banheiro, já vestida com o uniforme, e penteando o cabelo sob pressão das três, que reclamavam da lerdeza matinal da ruiva. Ela apenas resmungava, fingindo responder alguma coisa. Seu nível de entendimento entre o período de 8h00 as 10h00 era abaixo do normal para um ser humano, todos já deviam estar a par disso há muito tempo.

- Eu sou meio devagar de manhã, vocês têm que entender isso. Disse Rose, juntando alguns livros em cima da cama.

- Acredite, nós tentamos. Disse Lucy.

- Que saco... e de qualquer jeito, o que a gente vai ganhar acordando tão cedo? Perguntou ela incrédula, como se acordar a essa hora fosse algo novo.

- Eu não vou nem responder sua pergunta óbvia. Disse Emily, rindo e esperando a ruiva terminar de se arrumar. – Você, mais do que qualquer um, sabe a importância de prestar atenção numa aula, Rose Weasley.

- Pense que nem eu, Rosie... têm tantos gatos espalhados por essa escola que você se distrai assim – Disse Lena, estalando os dedos. – Num piscar de olhos... para o tal gato.

- Que gatos? O professor Flitwick? Perguntou Rose, rindo sarcástica. – Madame Norra, talvez?

- Não se faça de boba... você sabe muito bem quem são esses gatos! E falando em professor... esse ano vocês vão pegar o Ryan Mathews em Transfiguração, ele é o nosso professor... e uma das grandes razões pela qual eu estudo Transfiguração com mais afinco... Disse a morena, maliciosa.

- Meu Deus... não me diga que você ficou com esse professor?! Perguntou Lucy, incrédula.

- Mais alto, por favor! O velho moribundo e surdo da estalaria de Hogsmeade não lhe ouviu! Sussurrou Lena, irritada. – Não é bem assim... Continuou ela, deitando na cama.

- Como? Ou você ficou ou você não ficou! Disse Emily, obviamente.

- Depois eu conto, é uma longa história. Disse Helena.

- De qualquer jeito, ele deve ser melhor do que aquele velho horroroso que tínhamos desde o primeiro ano. Disse Lucy, pegando a bolsa e indo para a porta.

- Ta, agora vamos logo! Eu to morrendo de fome e tenho pressão baixa. Disse Emily puxando a ruiva pelo braço e indo atrás de Lena e Lucy, que iam na frente das duas.

A Sala Comunal estava vazia como de costume a essa hora da manhã, já que todos estavam no Salão Principal. Apenas Louise e James estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados, esperando para que elas descessem e eles pudessem comer. Matt, Jayden e Albus haviam descido mais cedo, o primeiro para se encontrar com Peter, e os outros dois para pegarem um bom lugar na mesa do café da manhã. Lily e Hugo acordavam cedo, e Fred fazia questão de acompanhar Roxanne até a mesa da Grifinoria, pra ter certeza de que ela não iria se encontrar com nenhum garoto no meio do caminho. Portanto, só sobravam eles ali.

- Finalmente! Exclamou James, levantando do sofá junto com a namorada e indo até elas.

- É! Porque demoraram tanto? Perguntou Louise.

- Tivemos um pequeno imprevisto com umas das Weasley. Disse Helena, ligando o braço ao de Louise. – Como, nós não sabemos... mas Rose conseguiu descer ralo a baixo dentro do banheiro. Brincou a morena.

- Meu Deus! Agora sim eu entendo o porquê desse seu perfume estranho! Disse James passando o braço pelos pequenos ombros da prima, e brincando.

- Ah! Aquele que é igual ao seu? Perguntou Rose sarcástica, e fingindo dar um murro no moreno.

- Muito engraçada.

- Viu? Eu também sei gozar da cara dos outros, que nem você Jamie! Disse ela, dando a língua.

- Tudo bem, já chega! Andemos. James disse, tomando a mão da namorada e interrompendo a conversa dela com Lena, que olhou para ele com irritação.

- EI! Desse jeito eu fico com ciúmes, James Sirius Potter! Exclamou Lena rindo, e abraçando a amiga de volta.

- Não fique assim, você sabe que eu nunca iria te trocar por ele, Lena! Disse Louise, brincando e pulando em cima da morena.

- Uau, ação entre garotas... eu adoro isso! Disse James, cruzando os braços e olhando para as meninas com um rosto sonhador.

- Muito bem, vamos descer logo! Disse Lucy, interrompendo os pensamentos impuros do primo. – Já estamos mais do que atrasados!

Os seis deixaram a Sala Comunal e desceram para o Salão Principal, para encontrar o pessoal pra o café da manhã. Quando atravessaram a grande porta de bronze, não tiveram dificuldade em localizar onde eles estavam sentados. O barulho que Albus, Jayden e Pete faziam era distinguível sobre toda a baderna do resto dos alunos. Dominique e Louis, apesar de serem da Corvinal, estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinoria com os amigos. A divisão entre as casas nas refeições não era algo que precisavam seguir estritamente. Os alunos podiam circular pelas mesas que quisessem agora.

- Bom dia meu povo! Exclamou James, se sentando ao lado de Matt e já se servindo de torradas com manteiga.

- Bom dia! Respondeu Dominique, em meio aos goles de suco de laranja.

- É, eu acho que você é a única que me responde por aqui... Resmungou James, olhando pros amigos que conversam outras coisas.

- Só o fato de ter que te aturar pelas próximas horas nos deixa desanimados. Disse Louis, com a voz abafada, já que "dormia" com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. – Estamos tentando aproveitar o máximo desse momento de paz interior.

- Cala a boca Loira. Disse Fred, empurrando a cabeça do primo, que levantou bocejando.

- E então Loira, vai sair do time esse ano ou não? Perguntou James, ignorando o mau humor do primo.

- Ele não vai sair, James. Disse Pete, antes que Louis pudesse responder alguma coisa e voltasse a dormir. – Nem adianta provocar! Completou ele.

- Eu não to fazendo nada! James disse, levantando os braços como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Ta, é claro. E você? Vai tirar aquele barril do seu time? Perguntou Pete, os olhos azuis cheios de cinismo.

- Que barril? Perguntou Albus, entrando na conversa.

- Nigel Parks, quem mais seria? Disse ele, rindo.

- EI! O cara pode ser gordo, mas ele é um bom batedor. Disse Jayden, entrando na conversa e defendendo a sua dupla de peso avantajado. – Se bem que eu ainda não tirei a minha dúvida se a vassoura dele é feita de chumbo. Disse ele, fazendo o pessoal rir.

- Ta... melhor que eu com certeza ele não é! Disse Pete, revirando os olhos e comendo o último pedaço do bacon.

- Você esta amargurado Peter. Disse Rose, interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Emily, Lucy, Lena, Louise e Dominique.

- Eu? Perguntou ele, olhando para a ruiva sem entender.

- O próprio. Ta na cara que você ainda não superou a derrota na final do ano passado! Disse Emily, apoiando a mão no queixo.

As meninas todas focaram a sua atenção no moreno de olhos azuis, como se tivessem olhando para um objeto de estudo. Que objeto de estudo gostoso, hein? Hora da seção psicóloga. Peter olhava para as cinco, desconfortável com a situação.

- É fácil Pete, esqueça! Do mesmo jeito que você esquece as suas peguetes diárias. Disse Louise, revirando os olhos.

Helena riu alto, mas preferiu não falar nada. Sabem quando dizem aquela coisa de "o sujo falando do mal lavado"? Pois é.

- As minhas peguetes? Repetiu ele, rindo. – Fala sério! Eu sabia que namorar com o James não ia ser bom pra você. Ele te corrompeu! Disse Pete, acusadoramente.

- Fale mais baixo, Peter. Sussurrou Louise, se inclinando em direção ao amigo.

- O que foi? Perguntou ele, sem saber do que ela falava.

- Você tem idéia do que acabou de falar? Perguntou Helena, olhando pra ele. – Você disse que o James corrompeu a garota! Ela disse, rindo.

- Falei alguma mentira? Disse ele, perguntando pro resto do pessoal, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Como você consegue falar tanta merda? Perguntou James.

- Ansiosos para as próximas horas do dia? Perguntou Pete mudando de assunto e olhando para Lena, que estava sentada ao seu lado, e para Louise, James e Matt, os três na sua frente.

- Pode ter certeza que sim! Disse Helena, verdadeiramente.

Louise olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa. Desde quando aquela morena gostava de assistir aula? Bem, desde que Hogwarts passara a contratar professores qualificados esteticamente, é claro. Como ela podia se esquecer do professor Senhor Gostoso, Ryan Matthews? O único professor que interagia com os alunos a fim de que a aula fluísse com naturalidade? Louise tinha uma leve impressão que ele a amiga já tinham interagido sozinhos. E falando no diabo...

- Bom dia, crianças. Disse ele, professoralmente (?), enquanto distribuía os horários entre os estudantes da Grifinória.

- Bom dia Sr. Matthews! Disse Helena, mais animada do que o normal. – Entregando os horários? Perguntou ela, com um sorriso simpático de "eu sou uma aluna comportada" que só enganava aos professores.

- Sim. Bom dia, Srta. Harring. Respondeu ele, sorrindo tímido.

Enquanto ele entregava os horários para o pessoal sentado naquela parte da mesa, Lena abanava-se com o pedaçinho de papel que continha as matérias que iria cursar até o resto do ano. Um sorriso malicioso se desenhava no seu rosto, e ela ria da cara das amigas que a encaravam boquiabertas. Só Helena para fazer algo assim, tão... contra as regras? Sem vergonha?

O professor Matthews foi se afastando do lugar onde eles estavam sentados e seguiu fazendo o seu trabalho, deixando Helena suspirando sozinha, mordendo os lábios com urgência. Antes de sair andando, ele virou para a morena e mandou mais um dos seus sorrisos de dentes perfeitos, e assim que ficou fora do campo de audição, os assobios irritantes de James não deixaram que o silêncio se formasse no ambiente. As meninas só conseguiam rir e encarar Lena, que chegou a ficar envergonhada.

- Então teve sim alguma coisa! Disse Rose sorrindo, e lembrando-se do que a morena havia falado mais cedo no dormitório.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer? Perguntou Lucy, ainda sem acreditar.

- Ele estava babando em cima de você. Disse Emily, de olhos arregalados.

- Ele só FALOU com você! Exclamou Lily indignada, do lugar onde estava sentada com Roxanne e Hugo.

- Ei! Fique quieta no seu canto Lily Potter. Você ainda é muito nova pra essas coisas! Disse James autoritário, apontando o dedo pra irmã, que apontou "outro dedo" pra ele.

Os dois tinham recebido regras estritas do pai, de que não queria um garoto sequer perto da filha caçula. De tudo que Harry pedia pra eles fazerem, essa era a única coisa que eles levavam a sério, para a tristeza da ruiva, que vivia sendo seguida pelos dois, os quais espantavam todos os garotos que chegavam perto dela.

- "Sim. Bom dia, Srta. Harring". Disse Albus, numa imitação mais sedutora do professor.

- Da pra calarem a boca?! Vocês nem sabem... AH! Que droga! Porque eu fui fazer isso? Helena disse, enfurecida.

- Qual é! Disse James, com a boca cheia de bacon. – Nunca é bom ir contra o nosso coração. Disse ele, fingindo ser "o terapeuta".

- Relaxa Srta. Harring! Disse Pete, brincando com a amiga.

- Eu já disse que odeio vocês hoje? Perguntou ela, seca, com os olhos numa risca fina.

- Não, bebê, mas a gente também te ama! Disse Pete, dando um dos seus lindos sorrisos para ela, aquele que qualquer garota suaria pra ver.

- Hilário. Helena disse, fechando a cara.

- Ok, já chega por hoje! Exclamou Louise para os meninos, que finalmente pararam.

Assim que a discussão cessara, bateu 09h00 no relógio. A enxurrada de alunos levantava das mesas e seguia em direção ao saguão, de onde cada um seguiria para as suas salas. Enquanto Rose, Emily, Albus e Jayden tinham o primeiro horário de Feitiços com a Lufa-Lufa, James e os amigos seguiam para as masmorras pra uma aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina. O resto dos Weasleys se dispersou e seguiu para as suas respectivas aulas também.

- Depois dessa aula vem o que? Perguntou Jayden, enquanto os quatro seguiam pelo corredor.

- Transfiguração. Respondeu Albus, olhando no papel que estava na sua mão, enquanto abraçava Emily.

- Meu Deus. Disse Rose, fechando os olhos e suspirando sonhadora, pensando no professor da disciplina.

- Você ta muito assanhada desde o café da manhã... Lena não é uma boa influência. E nem Louise! James e Peter só corrompem essas meninas. Disse Emily rindo.

- Esse ano vai ser diferente. Acreditem quando eu digo que vocês me verão usando o banheiro dos monitores com um propósito a mais! Disse ela, piscando.

- Eu, com certeza absoluta, não quero ver! Disse Albus, fazendo uma careta.

- Rose Weasley! Exclamou Jayden. – O que acha levar a mim pro banheiro dos monitores? Perguntou ele, fingindo ser o sedutor.

- De jeito nenhum. Disse ela cética.

- Pra alguém que sempre acordou de mau humor você ta bem animada. Disse Emily, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- E com fogo no rabo. Disse Jayden, recebendo um tapa na nuca pelo comentário.

- Credo... aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina... é pedir pra morrer! Reclamou Matt, assim que eles haviam se sentado nas mesas.

Uma das muitas coisas que fazia com que as aulas de Poções fossem horríveis era o ambiente. As masmorras eram frias, escuras e mesmo com a grande massa de estudantes circulando, toda vez que alguém falava muito alto, fazia um eco assustador. Os sonserinos já estavam acostumados com aquele lugar, já que a Sala Comunal deles era ali embaixo, mas os alunos das outras casas sofriam por ali.

- Nem fale. Não sei como eu consigo agüentar. Disse Louise, enquanto separava seus pergaminhos.

No mesmo instante, o professor de poções entrou na sala, e como se ninguém tivesse entrado, os alunos continuaram a conversar normalmente. As aulas de poções eram chatas, mas o professor Conan era um dos mais simpáticos e liberais da escola, mais até do que o professor Matthews. Sempre fazia piadas, gostava de brincar com os alunos, mas na hora em que passava os rolos quilométricos de pergaminho para escrever, ou quando anunciava os pequenos testes práticos na sala, ele não brincava nem um pouco.

- Bom dia, turma! Sejam bem vindos a mais um tedioso ano com a minha ilustre persona. Disse ele, bem humorado, fazendo o pessoal rir. – Sem mais delongas, abram, por favor, o livro-texto na página 137.

Qualquer aula, não importasse o professor ou disciplina, sempre passava numa lentidão sem tamanho. Nessas situações, parecia sempre que o relógio fazia um complô contra os alunos. Os ponteiros passavam tão devagar, que contar os segundos já não era tão convidativo quanto assistir às aulas. Depois da aula dupla de Poções, uma corrida até a estufa de Herbologia, e da sempre hilária aula prática de Feitiços, a hora mais esperada do dia – tirando o final das aulas – havia chegado. O almoço.

Assim que deu meio dia, os corredores se encheram de alunos famintos pelo banquete do almoço. Era difícil andar naquele mar de gente, mas com um pouco de paciência era possível chegar ao Salão Principal.

- Ta, eu não achei que fossemos escapar de um monte de deveres no começo do ano... Disse Pete, tentando se conformar. – Mas tanta coisa assim? Não vamos ter tempo de fazer nada no fim de semana! Reclamou ele.

- E o que você esperava? Estamos no 7º ano! Disse Matt, obviamente.

- Eu esperava descanso! Disse James, antes que o amigo pudesse falar algo.

- Ta. Mas a não ser que vocês queiram voltar pra Hogwarts ano que vem, vão ter que abdicar dos descansos longos no fim de semana. Disse Louise, abraçada ao namorado.

- Quando eu estava no 1º ano, achava que tantas aulas assim só existiam com um objetivo: o de nos matar... mas olha só! Estamos vivos! Disse Lena, sarcástica.

- Concordo. Disse Pete, assim que os cinco conseguiram sair do corredor da sala de Feitiços.

- Grande proeza, não? Disse James rindo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, avistaram o pessoal sentado no fim da mesa e foram se juntar à eles.

- E então, meus pupilos, como foram as primeiras horas? Perguntou James, sentando-se em frente à Albus e Emily.

- Normais... tirando a nossa prima fogosa aqui... Comentou Lucy, rindo.

- EI! Eu não sou nenhuma fogosa! Exclamou Rose indignada para a prima.

- Qual é! Até eu percebi que você tava encarando o professor "Bundinha Gostosa". Disse Albus, revirando os olhos.

- Então você também estava olhando? Perguntou Rose, rindo.

- "Bundinha Gostosa"? Perguntou Fred, franzindo a testa. – Credo.

- Adorei o apelido Al! Disse Lena, enquanto o resto do pessoal ria.

- Continue assim, e eu vou ficar com ciúmes de você com o professor! Brincou Emily com o namorado.

- Mas que ele tem uma bundinha gostosa, ele tem... Afirmou Dominique, enquanto Louis fazia uma careta de nojo para a irmã.

- Ainda no tópico sobre glúteos... a minha é MUITO mais gostosa. Disse Jayden, enquanto bebia um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Até parece. A minha bunda ganha de todas aqui! Disse Peter, como se fosse óbvio.

- Esqueçam isso plebeus, e venerem a minha bunda, porque ela sim é a mais gostosa e... maleável. Disse James, convencido. – Podem perguntar a minha mãe.

- Se for assim, a minha também é! Albus disse.

- Que nojo! Exclamou Lily – Agora é que eu não como mesmo!

- Eu não vou falar nada! Não quero que você fique convencido. Disse Louise, rindo do namorado.

- Será que da pra mudarmos o assunto, por favor? Perguntou Roxanne.

- Já que é assim... hoje de manhã quando eu acordei, eu recebi uma carta da Molly! Disse Lucy animada para os primos.

- Falando na sua irmã, porque ela não foi ao almoço do domingo mesmo? Perguntou Hugo, com a boca cheia de spaghetti.

- Molly viajou, esqueceu? Perguntou Rose ao irmão.

- Ela disse que não poderia estar adorando a Irlanda mais do que já esta. Está morrendo de saudades, e que se não fosse pelo tempo que o curso toma, ela viria passar uma temporada por aqui, mas disse que também está ótima do jeito que está acomodada com o Jason, já que ele tem uma casa por lá.

- Se Molly não tivesse só 18 anos, eu tenho certeza que esses dois já estariam casados e com uma penca de filhos! Brincou Roxanne.

- E ai, mais novidades? Perguntou Lily.

- Não, só isso...

Antes que Lucy pudesse dizer alguma coisa, James tomou a palavra na mesa e recebendo a devida atenção dos amigos.

- Sendo assim, vamos ao que realmente interessa. Disse ele.

- E o que realmente interessa? Perguntou Matt desconfiado.

- Isso não pode ser coisa boa... Disse Pete, rindo.

- É o seguinte... naquele domingo de noite, eu – por falta de palavras – bafei uma coisa que há muito tempo já devia estar em minhas mãos! A nossa salvação até o resto do ano, e que eu vou pensar duas vezes antes de passar pro meu irmãozinho... Disse ele, provocando uma expressão de confusão no rosto de Albus.

- Senhoras e senhores, sem mais delongas... a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai! Concluiu ele, orgulhoso do feito, e abriu os braços esperando as congratulações.

- James, o que deu em você? Perguntou Lily, séria. – Perdeu o sentindo da razão?

- Sério, o tio Harry vai te matar... vai te matar feio. Disse Rose, rindo um pouco da desgraça do primo.

- Ah... como eu esperei por isso... Disse Albus, sonhador.

- Jamie, acho que você exagerou um pouco... Disse Louise, olhando pro namorado.

- Não, espera ai meu povo! Pensem de novo nas coisas que vamos conseguir fazer com essa capa nas mãos? James apelou aos amigos.

- Ele ta certo. Disse Helena. Era possível ver o brilho de animação nos olhos da morena.

- Lena, já chega de açúcar pra você! Disse Louise, tentando não rir.

- Mas... Lena tentou falar, mas James a interrompeu.

- O que acham de uma pequena festa de começo de ano? Perguntou ele, esperançoso.

A agitação foi inevitável. Era óbvio que com a capa de invisibilidade do pai de James as coisas iriam facilitar pra todo mundo. Achar um lugar no castelo não ia ser muito difícil. Com as "habilidades marotas" de James, Peter e Matt de burlar regras e infringir todo o estatuto de Hogwarts, eles nunca seriam pegos. Mas dar uma festa ia exigir muito trabalho, teriam que descobrir um jeito de como arranjar comida e bebidas, e principalmente, escolher com cuidado quem convidar e como organizar a entrada. Isso sim é que iria complicar as coisas.

- E como isso vai acontecer, gênio? Perguntou Dominique, por mais que tivesse adorado a idéia.

- Só precisamos ter cuidado pra que a notícia não se espalhe muito, o resto pode deixar comigo.

- Você sabe que se alguém descobrir isso você é expulso do time, não é? Perguntou Albus, preocupado com a Copa das Casas e deixando que o seu resto de bom-senso falasse.

- Relaxa Al, não vai acontecer nada... e do que adianta pensar negativo? Disse James.

Após um silêncio em que todos maquinavam animadamente sobre como seria a festa, Rose falou.

- Eu não acredito que estou concordando com isso. Disse a ruiva. – Sério!

- Ah, não! Nem vem Rose! Foram muitos os que exclamaram desapontados.

- Vocês se esqueceram do fato de que eu sou monitora?

- Bem, é claro que não... Jayden começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Pergunta retórica, imbecil.

- E eu sei lá o que é isso! Exclamou ele, indignado. – O que importa é que você vai concordar.

- Você TEM que concordar! Disse Lily, sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Lily, até você? Você é a salvação da família! Disse a ruiva.

- Não se engane, Rose. Disse Albus com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a irmã mais nova, a qual lhe dava murros através do pensamento.

- Só... diga que vai pensar no assunto... tá bem? Perguntou James, enquanto ele, a namorada e os três amigos se levantavam e seguiam para o próximo período de aulas.

- Tá, mas não vou fazer promessas. Rose respondeu e assistiu o primo e os amigos se afastarem.

- É melhor a gente ir logo, ou não conseguiremos bons lugares na aula. Disse Emily.

Os cinco levantaram e saíram do Salão Principal com os braços carregados de livros. A próxima aula era de Poções, com a Sonserina. "Nossa, hoje só pode ser o meu dia..." Pensou Rose, atormentada só de imaginar a aula com os "amigos" sonserinos. O horário de segunda-feira não estava sendo dos melhores. Bem, pelo menos eles tiveram mais sorte do que James e o pessoal, que pegaram as duas primeiras aulas de Poções com a Sonserina.

Essa era a primeira vez que Rose se pegava pensando na relação de ódio mútuo entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. Ela sabia que os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa também não "adoravam" os sonserinos, mas essa rixa entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina era algo tão amargo e cheio de orgulho, um sentimento que os alunos de ambas as casas só faziam alimentar a cada dia, era diferente. Ela tinha presenciado a cena entre James e Malfoy, e não fora a primeira vez que ela via algo parecido, mas mesmo assim, ver o primo agir de um jeito que só fazia com que ele se assemelhasse mais e mais com Scorpius, bem... não era bonito de se ver.

Rose entrou na sala de Poções com o pessoal e sentou-se numa das carteiras do fundo junto com Emily e Lucy, e na carteira de trás, sentaram Jayden e Albus. Não demorou muito e o professor Conan entrou apressado carregando uns papéis na mão e pedindo silêncio aos alunos.

- Boa tarde, crianças! Esse ano eu quero ver mais interação entre as casas, portanto... há uma lista ao lado do estoque de ingredientes, onde cada uma vai achar o seu par pelo resto do ano, depois que lerem a lista por favor, sente-se com o seu par e abram na página 19 do livro! Disse ele, eficiente, voltando à escrever em alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

Rose levantou-se com as duas amigas e foi até onde a lista estava pregada. Ela estava com um péssimo pressentimento em relação à isso.

"_Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy"_

O nome Scorpius Malfoy flutuou em sua mente, e ela tentava processar a informação. Rose ficou em estado catatônico, até que Lucy a tirou do transe com um estalo na frente dos olhos, que mais como um balde de água fria.

- Rose! Estava aonde? Perguntou Lucy, tirando a amiga do transe repentino.

- Não sei, mas com certeza eu acabei de chegar no inferno. Disse ela, com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

O que era aquilo tudo? Algum complô? Porque de repente o universo estava tramando contra ela? Aquilo só podia ser castigo.

- Então, ta esperando o que Weasley? Perguntou Scorpius atrás dela, sua voz não era impaciente.

Rose o seguiu até uma das mesas vagas em silêncio. O que ela tinha feito pra merecer aquilo?

- Não vai falar nada? Perguntou ele, sem olhar pra ela, enquanto abria o livro na página indicada pelo professor.

- É o que eu pretendo! Ela disse, irritada.

- Uma pena, pois vamos trabalhar juntos o ano todo, então eu meio que espero que você copere, porque eu não estou nem um pouco afim de me dar mal em Poções. Ele disse, separando um béquer.

- Só você, é? Egocêntrico.

- Parece que sou só eu mesmo, já que você não dá a mínima pra o trabalho! Ele retrucou.

- Você acordou com um espírito suicída hoje não é? Pelo menos é o que eu acho...

Á esse ponto, Rose estava praticamente gritando na cara dele, que não respondia no mesmo tom, mas matinha um sorrisinho debochado na cara, ainda sem olhar nos olhos dela. Não demorou nada pra que os dois atraíssem a atenção do resto da sala. Albus e Jayden tentavam esconder o riso e as meninas não acreditavam no que viam.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou o professor, que levantou-se de onde estava e agora está na frente dos dois.

- Nada senhor, só não sabia que jumentos eram aceitos em Hogwarts. Disse ela, olhando pro loiro.

- Pois bem, eu também não sabia que você morava num galinheiro, Weasley. Ele disse, sério.

Não teve ninguém que não risse dos comentários, e para evitar mais transtornos, o professor resolveu apartar a discussão.

- Muito bem, o que vocês acham de se encontrar todos os dias para a detenção e lá poderem discutir sobre a fauna mundial... com certeza será melhor do que na minha aula. Disse o professor, calmo como sempre.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Por favor, façam silêncio e começem a prática. Agora.

**Inferno**. Rose havia acertado em cheio no lugar aonde estava.


End file.
